Doom and Despair
by Lady Tyria
Summary: The sequel of Death and Despair. Dun wanna say much, cuz it spoils, and I'm too g-damn lazy
1. Symbiot Crises

Doom and Dispair  
Hi! It's Tyria again! Yule-tide greetings everybody! Just a minor note on this, mind to mind talking, such as that between Tyria and Death will be written like ~this~. Now, on with the show!  
Chapter One: Symbiot Crises  
It's lunch break and Rowen, Sage, Kento, Cye and Tyria are sitting with me around a big willow tree. I'm Ryo Sanada. To make sure none of you get confused, we will be calling Tyria by her alias, Salina Amatsuotome. We have to whisper so no one will here us. "Salina, why didn't you go home to the Dynasty?"  
She makes some hand gestures (She pretends to be mute when in public because sometimes, Death forgets and takes over and Death sounds VERY abnormal.) which Rowen translates, "She says that even though she misses Arion and would greatly love to be home, she must stay here."  
"But why do you have to stay here?" Sage asks, confused.  
"She says that we are stupid to have forgotten her other syblings: Doom and Dispair."  
"What about them?"  
"She says she doesn't know why but Destruction and herself got here before them, but that doesn't mean they won't arrive. They could get here tomorrow or twenty years from now. She must be here to help us when they come. "  
Our conversation comes to a sudden end when our girl-friends arrive. My girl-friend is Noi Li. She flips her short, wavy black hair as she sits next to me and gives me a flash of her light blue eyes.  
Vera Chan twirls a strand of her long brown hair around her finger as she kisses Rowen on the cheek before taking her place besides him.  
Daly Kri walks over calmly and slips her hand into Sage's as she sits next to him. Her Strawberry-blond hair falls down over her hazel eyes. Kento shoots Sage an angry glance, then looks away. Y'see, Daly broke up with him recently and he's not exactly happy with the situation.  
Finally, Anal Jonan comes over, with her short red hair, and hugs Cye briefly before settling down.  
Tyria makes some hands signs and Rowen laughs. "Salina says she feels left out."  
"She could always have Kento." Noi suggests playfully.   
"Hey, hey hey! Give her better credit than that!' Vera exclaims.  
Daly shrugs. "It could be worse, she could go out with K.C." All the girls except Tyria break out giggling.  
As soon as Anal stops laughing, she adds, "Hey, don't worry, Salina, once you get used to Han'a High, I'm sure you'll snag a guy quick."  
"Oh, come on, if you girls want to gossip, go someplace else!" I complain.  
"Ok, Ryo, but we'll haveta borrow Rowen so we can understand what Salina's telling us." Vera states.  
"Yah, right! We all know the REAL reason Vera wants to bring Rowen! And it's not so Salina can chat with us, right?"  
Tyria says something, and Rowen has to try not to laugh. Luckily, he manages to hide it from the girls.   
"Rowen, what'd she say?"  
"She just said that she was sure that she'll fit in just fine."  
"Oh, look at that sweet car that just pulled up!  
"Maybe it's Mary-An. Lets go over and see."  
"You know what? I heard she..."  
Once the girls, minus Tyria, are gone, Rowen and Tyria both break-up laughing. "Hey, Ro, what did Salina actually say?"  
"God save me." We all laugh too.  
"Ok, we have to get back to buisness. Salina, is there anyway to figure out when the other symbiots will get here?"  
"Salina says her scanner should be able to tell if any symbiotic space craft were within one week of Earth."  
"Cool. Since Saline can't transform in public, we go to Sage's. Is everyone free after school today? Other than Rowen's detention."  
They all nod except for Sage, who shakes his head. "No way. I have chores today. You guys do this and tell me about it later."  
  
I'm Sage Date, the most popular guy at Han'a High, and maybe all of Toyama, amongst the fairer sex at least. Also, the biggest flirt. The other Ronins, Tyria and I finally made it to my Dad's Dojo, where we parted ways. I guess I should start calling Tyria a Ronin too, but I still don't think we should trust Death.  
In case you were wondering, Death is an alien, a symbiotic alien bonded with Tyria. Tyria and Death are friends, each of them has said it, but I still don't trust that ET.  
Death is also the reason why Tyria has to pretend to be mute when in public. In a conversation, they could slip from kind, sweet, soft-voiced Tyria to Death; the hissing, clicking, harsh-voiced alien who refers to herself as we, which would no-doubt confuse a lot of people.  
But I shouldn't really hold a grudge against Death, if it weren't for that black puddle of extra-terrestrial ooze, her brother and rival symbiot would have destroyed us all while controlling Dais, dark warlord of Illusion. Dais, the other warlords and Kayura are all back in the Dynasty now.  
Tyria herself is from the Dynasty, and doesn't remember how she got here. She's the daughter of the late Lord Saberstryke.  
She uses Kayura's old armor, which has been altered by Death to create the Armor of the Celestia. She still uses Kayura's star swords.  
Her armor is basically a metal body suit with a skirt and wings attached. Not to mention her scanner, a strange device worn over her right eye.  
The scanner is the reason Tyria and the guys came up to my place. You see, Death has two other syblings and their on the way to Earth as well. Thing is, we don't know when. Tyria's scanner will tell us if they're within a month's travel of Earth or not. If so we'll know when they'll get here, if not, we'll have to keep checking again, and again until she finds them.  
I didn't go with the other's because my Dad woulda killed me for skipping my chores at the Dojo again. And what amazing chore does my father have me doing? Gathering firewood.  
How humilitating.  
So here I am, in a patch of wood, scrounching around looking for wood. You'd think in this modern world we could find some other way of heating the Dojo, but no, we don't even get electricity. It took me three years of extra work, begging and reasoning before I could get him to have a phone up here.   
It runs on batteries.  
Huh? What was that? I just thought I saw a flash of light up in the sky, and it looked like it crashed down below the forest line near here. Better check, it might start a fire.  
I run throught the woods and into the small artificial clearing as made by whatever-it-is. In the middle was a strange mettalic sphere, not made of any metal I recognise. Something black like oil oozed out of one side. It looks like it's... leaking.  
What is it?  
Suddenly, from the black puddle arises two black claws attached to coil-like limbs. I try to run but one grabs me on each side of my head. ANother claw appears out of the ooze and tries to pry open my mouth. This must be a symbiot.  
I keep my mouth closed stubbornly . Another claw comes out. tpgether, the two claws managed to open my mouth, one holding my chin and the other plugging my nose.  
When I was forced to gasp for air, the one claw holding my chin stopped me from closing it again.   
From the claws, the main body of the ooze lifted itself of the ground and began slithering down my throat. It was cold and thick. The claws followed down after. I close my mouth.  
I can feel the symbiot flowing down my esophogus and slowly settling to the bottom of my stomach. I feel like I'm going to wretch but nothing happens.  
Then, incredible pain as I feel it spreading throughout me. I black out and colapse to the ground.  
  
I am Lady Tyria of the Dynasty, daughter of Lord Saberstryke, master swordfighter. I stand breathing the fresh mountain air while surrounded by those who killed my father, my friends, the Ronin Warriors. Except for the one known as Sage Date, he has other responsibilities.  
The Ronin Warriors call me a Ronin too, but I don't belong here, and once we get rid of Meiun and Jiki, I'm returning to the Dynasty and my family.  
"Ok, Tyria, we're all ready. Transform." Ryo of WIldfire urges. All watch expectantly.  
I feel Sendo slip into power. "Yesss." She makes a strange clicking noise. She says it's some kind of reaction between my body and her. "Celessstial powerrr!" This time she hisses.  
She extends my hand and our purple Yoroi appears. She throws it up above us and it breaks apart, raining lavender light in the air around us. When it hits the rocky ground it creates a purple mist which rends us invisible to those around us.  
When the mist fades, we stand in a metal body suit with purple rims. We have silver knee high, high heel boots with horizontal stripes at the top. We also have silver gloves which go to my elbows. They have stripes at the ends as well.  
We look up and press the hidden button near my ear to activate the scanner. She presses it three times to get the proper setting. We look up.  
"So, what's the deal?" Cye of Torrent asks.  
"We can't find any crrraft, but therrre isss a vaporrr trrrail. We will check the compatability." She clicks after each sentence. I'll tell you when I take control again. She presses the button again, and more of the alien words pass by.  
~This isn't good, Tyria, the vapor trail has a 97.757235% chance of being Symbiotic.~ She states through our telepathic link.  
~I thought you would have been happy, Sendo, a chance to kill another of your relatives.~ I answer back.  
~Now, now, no need to be like that. For my species, sybling rivalry may be fatal, but it is natural selction. A chance to kill one of them is exquisite, but the trail leads to the area around the house of the women named Mia Coji.~  
~No! Not Mia! Are you certain?~  
~Unfortunately, yes, young one. We must get there as quick as possible. Perhaps Miss Coji isn't home yet, or can be saved. There is hope yet.~  
~Than we must leave. Now. The others will follow. There is no time to explain.~ We begin running back to get down from Mt. Dojo. We get out of our suit as we run.  
"Tyria, wait! Where are you going?!" I hear the sound of running feet behind us.  
~Excellent. They follow as you predicted, mortal.~  
~I've told ya before and I'll tell ya again, call me Tyria, not mortal.~  
  
Hey, hiya. I'm Mia Coji. I'm making a pie to replace the one that Sage accidentally ruined when I hear a crash through the kitchen window. I dive to the side, afraid of what it might be.  
I grab my pocket mirror and angle it to see on the table. There was a strange metal sphere in the middle of the pie. I sigh, another pie ruined. I stand up. Whatever it is, it's leaking some black liquid.  
Wait, it must be a symbiot! I scream and run from the kitchen, hoping to get away from it. It doesn't look like it can chase me. I hear a loud crack, like wood splintering.  
I look backover my shoulder to see two giant black claws digging into the door frame, breaking it apart. I scream in horror. The arms pull the black body into the the hall. Though without an exact form, it seemed to have a head with no nose, eyes, mouthor ears. It also had four arms which ended in wicked clawed hands. It stood on two liquidy legs that ended in raptor like talons. The only really human thing about it was the part which fell to the waist in a pathetic parody of hair. Its main body seemed to have a female form, like an hour glass, if ya know what I mean. It had no real height because it could distort its size at will. It sent two of its claws flying at me. I dive to the ground.  
One claw missed me completely however the other grazed my upper arm, leaving six bloody cuts. It brings the claws back at an unnatural angle. One wraps several times around my waist and lifts me up as I bend over to try and get out until my back is flat against the ceiling. "Let me go!!"  
It listens to me. I cry out in pain as I hit the ground, hard. I cough up blood. It brings me to my feet and holds me there by the collar of my sweater with one claw.  
With it's two upper claws, it holds me up by my head. It releases the claw that holds me by my sweater. It uses the now-free claw to pull down my chin.  
The claw that was doing nothing now shoots into my mouth and begins its path down my throat. The legs, main body and head follow, then the claws holding the back of my head, then, lastly, the claw holding my jaw. My mouth snaps shut.  
I can actually feel it making its way quickly to my stomach...  
Then, quite suddenly, there comes pain, as if something were tearing me apart limb by limb. I colapse to the ground and feel blackness fall over me...  
  
  
  
Well, that's the first chapter. Ho ho ho... Merry Christmas!!! We wish you a merry X-mas, we wish you a merry x-mas and lots of cool gifts! C&C always appreciated.Please, I'm desperate!! I'd even _LOVE_ toget a flame, at least that means someone read it. Puh-leeze...? Well, anyway, Bye!  
Tyria  
  
  



	2. Double Trouble!

Chapter 2  
Double Trouble  
Hello! It's the evil author again! I kinda missed a day of my promised typing, so today I have to try to type 3. I'll probably only finish 2, but still. I would type more in my Firebird story, but I accidentally left my rough at Raleena's house, and I don't remember what happened next, so...., yah. As with last time, things writen like ~This~ are being spoken mind to mind. Well, that's all for now. Enjoy!  
  
"Tyria, wait! Where are you going!?! Come back!" Ole' fearless yells. We all chase after her. Where on Earth does she think she's going?! "Slow down!"  
When she yells back her responce, she switches between Tyria and Death with each word. They must not be paying much attention. They yell, "Can't... Must... Hurrrry! Might.... Be.... Too....Late....All....Rrready!"  
"Be late for what?" I ask.  
"No....Time..., Keep...Rrrunning! Trust....Usss!"  
"Can't we stop? I'm starving!"  
"No!!" They yelled, their voices combining in a strange harmony. Sweet and harsh. Bright and Dark. Kind and Mean. I'm just glad there were no Ss or Rs.  
"Screw this, I'm stopping!" Kento stops.  
Tyria and Sendo yell as one, "Idiot!" Two of the black symbiot coils go back without Tyria even slowing down and wrap around Kento's waist. She lifts him up off the ground and drags him along with her.  
I'm ashamed to admit it, but I didn't even realise how strange this would look to the innocent passer-by. Luckily, Cye did. "Salina, put Kento DOWN."  
"What? Who's...oh, right!" Tyria stammers. She puts Kento down on the ground and hte tentacles suck right back into her flesh. Kento starts running.  
  
It's half an hour later, and we just arrived at Mia's I'm exhausted, and so is everyone else. Except Tyria. Talk about symbiotic advantages. If we were any other group of people, we wouldn't have made it this far before colapsing. It would have been easier if we coulda used our armors. "Okay, now, _why_ did we just run all the way to Mia's?"  
"Good, herrr jeep isssn't herrre." Death says, clicking.  
"We ran all the way here just to see if Mia's jeep was here or not?! You stupid symbiot. I oughta..." Kento starts moving threateningly towards Tyria but Rowen stops him with his words.  
"Kento, calm down. I'm sure she has a good eason, right Tyria?"  
Tyria nods. "I'll explain. My scanner indicated a vapor-trail with a ninety-seven or so chance of being symbiotic that let near here. If Mia's jeep's not here, then the symbiot probably doesn't have her."  
"Is there anything else we should know about death's 'Family'?"  
Tyria remains quiet for a few moments, then replies. "Ya. Meiun is female, like Death. Jiki is male, like Destruction was. A symbiot's hold on a creature is stronger if they are of the same gender. Meiun is crafty, sneaky and probably will try to use brains instead of brawn to win. Jiki will prefer an all-out battle, like Death or Destruction. He is weak only where it comes to controlling his person. He uses their own dispair to trap them. the less dispair a person has, the harder it is for him to control them. Of all Death's family, Death is the strongest, Meiun the smartest, Destruction the best at control and Dispair is a good second best at everything, except, of course the control."  
"That's a lot of info to swallow."  
"That's ok, I feel like I just gave a briefing to my troops or somethin'. We have to find the space ship and find out if the symbiot's still there."  
"Aw, man, but I'm hungry! I can't work on empty!"  
Death snarls angrilly and spins to face Kento. "Oh, I'm sssorrrry, arrre we interrrrupting yourrr dinnerrr ssso we can SSSAVE THE WORRRLD!!!! If one of my sssyblingsss maturrresss and sssplitsss, than morrre and morrre of you crrreaturrresss will be dessstrrroyed in theirrr in-fighting!" She closes off with an angry hiss.  
"Death, stop it. i'll search the House. Rowen, you search to the South. Kento, you go North. Cye, go East and Tyria take the West. Tyria, what does it look like?"  
"Like a big metal sphere. If you find it, stay away and run and find Cye and I. If the symbiot is still there, then we'll need Cye's necklace. It's the only thing I've seen or heard of that can destroy a Symbiot in natural form."  
"All right. Evryone knows what they're doing so let's get a move on."  
  
I open my eyes and stand up without thinking about it. I try to look around but instead I walk outside. My eyes won't even focus where I want them to. I feel slightly dizzy. I try to make my legs stop but they won't listen.  
I feel numb all over. I get into my jeep and start driving away from my house in a hurry. What's going on? I try to yell but my mouth won't listen either. I can't make a sound.  
~It is of no use, mortal. I am in full control of our body now. We must get away before Sendo catches us at your house.~  
~Who are you?~ I demand/think.  
~In your language, I would be called Doom. I am your Master now.~  
An hour later, she turns the car around and begins driving back to my house. ~What are you doing now, you monster?~  
~Going back to your house, mortal. Your friends will all be sure you were away when I arrived by now. Why must I be cursed with your pathetic body? Why not Wildfire? Or Strata, or...~  
~How do you know about their armors?!~  
~Why, you've all ready told me. I control your body and your memories. I hear your every thought. I know all about your life and your planet.~  
~You know everything?~  
~Everything. Do not worry. Once we return to your house, you will be freed.~  
~I will? Why?~  
~I must take one of your friends. You are simply too weak to aid me in my efforts against Meiun and Sendo.~  
~No! You can't! Leave my friends alone!~  
~Ha! With Sendo there, they will destroy you to get to me. Your friends shall soon enough be your ennemies, mortal!~  
~No! They'll save me, like they did Dais!~  
~And if he'd not had his armor he would have been destroyed. So, where is your armor? It is all that can save you.~  
~I don't have a... oh, no...~  
~Oh yes, mortal. You finally perceive the truth. Your friends will soon be your end, unless I leave you and take one of them.~  
~I don't believe you, they will save me. They will find a way.~  
~Belive as you will, but you shall see.~  
~It's not true! They _will_ save me!~  
~As they saved Dais? Broke and Bleeding, lying on the floor? Broke and bleeding, lying on the floor, Broke and bleeding, lying on the floor, broke and bleeding, DYING on the floor...~  
~It was the only way!~  
~Was it? Was it really? Do you trust Sendo that much? She tried to kill Dais! It was only by luck and Halo's powers that he survived. And he was strong! You are weak, and have no armor. What chance do you have? Broke and bleeding, lying on the floor, Broke and bleeding, lying on the floor, broke and bleeding, crying, lying, dying on the cold, hard floor...~  
  
When I regain conciousness, my eyes are all ready open and I'm walking out of the forest. Huh? 'Kay, something is definitly _NOT_ right here.  
Eventually, I get to the road. Why can't I control my own... Can't control my own body? The symbiot! I'm under the control of the Symbiot!  
~Indeed you are, mortal warrior. I control you and your precious armor of the Halo, and with it, I shall destroy Sendo and her little _puppet_ too!~  
~NO! You just leave Tyria alone! Just take Death and leave us alone!~  
~Ahh, but I can't , Warrior of Chi. I have no way of destroying Sendo without her in her... vessel.~  
~I know a way! I'll tell you, but you can't kill Tyria! No matter what!~  
~You seem to care a great deal for this mortal...~  
~We're just friends! I don't want you to kill or hurt any of my friends! You have no right...!~  
~Friendship, such a worthless concept. It makes you weak, Chi-Warrior. A freind could still turn on you...~  
~I wouldn't expect _YOU_ to understand. You're just a worhtless pile of...~  
~I would be more polite if I were you, mortal. It would be much simpler for me to just kill the girl...~  
~NO! Fine, I'll be nice. But how can you KILL your brothers and sisters?~  
~It is necessary.~  
~How? For what purpose?~  
~Survival of the fittest. Onle the one who survives will reproduces. Symbiots only reproduce after maturity, and to mature, you must prove yourself as the most fit to survive. Wait, what are you trying to pull?~  
~What! Nothing, I'm not trying to pull anything! Why would I? You'd kill Tyria!~  
~Not if you didn't get caught. You are trying to keep me distracted.~  
~No, I'm not!~  
~You are unwilling to tell me, aren't you? I'll give you the chance again later, but if you so much as hesitate, the girl dies. I will not waste time with this foolery. Now, Tyria should be at Mia's. If my ship could sense Meiun, than so could Sendo's...~  
A car zooms by. I feel an itchy tingling on my back and two black coils shoot out of my spine. Gross! They grab onto the car and pull me beneath it. More coils shoot out, all holding my up against the underneath of the vehicule.  
We continue this method of travelling until we jump off, a block away from Mia's house. The coils return into my flesh. We walk to the driveway and walk down the length. As I near the mansion, something wraps around my waist.  
"Sage, don't move. Where did you come from?" Tyria asks. She walks into view from around the corner of the house. She's in her school uniform. She looks great in the kilt and the blouse...  
~I will give you control of your voice. You will say. 'I came from Mt. Dojo. The guys weren't at their houses so I figured you all musta come up here. I hitch-hiked. Now let go of me and tell me what's up?' Say anything else, and the girl, in her lovely school uniform, dies."  
"I came from Mt. Dojo. The guys weren't at their houses so I figured you all musta come up here. I hitch-hiked. Now let go of me and tell me what's up?"  
I feel the control taken away. I'm sorry, Tyria....  
~I'm sorry, Tyria...~ The symbiot mocks. I ignore him.  
Tyria removes the ciil from my waist. "Sorry 'bout the rude greeting, I'm a little edgy. A symbiot landed near here. We've all spread out searching for it. Wanna come with me?"  
She's asking me to go with her? And just my luck, I have to be under the control of an evil alien out to kill her.  
~Hey, slow up on the 'Evil alien' bit, ok?~ The symbiot nods my head. Tyria smiles. "okay, come on." We follow her as she walks.  
~From now on, mortal, you shall do as I say, or the girl perishes.~  
~Who _are_ you?~  
~I am Dispair.~  
  
Well, there it is. I'd write more here, 'cept I still have two fics before I'm caught up to my promise zone. C&C always welcome. Ta!  
Tyria 


	3. Eclipse

Chapter 3  
Eclipse  
Hey, It's me again! Only this and one more fic today and I'll _finally_ be caught up! (Hail the conguering hero!) No, I haven't watched Alladin recently... he he he.... Anyway... Once again, thought-to-thought communication will be writne like ~this~. That's enough fer now, enjoy!  
  
Eventually, I gave up. I walk into the kitcen. Kento was eating and Cye and Rowen were laughing at something I didn't hear. "hey guys, no luck either/"  
"No. It's like this thing doesn't exist. No broken branches, no impact points, and most importantly, no ship." Cye replies.  
"And besides," Rowen adds, "If it come from outer space, it should have started a forest fire, from heat alone."  
"Man, this is wack! Maybe Tyria's scouter's busted."  
"No, Kento. It's working just fine. Tatnks for your confidence." We all turn around to see Tyria leaning in the kitchen doorway and Sage standing behind her. "If it were broken than your armor data's would have been wroung as well. Oh, when Sage couldn't contact anyone, he came here. This means if we're attacked, we'll be at full strength."  
"Whoa, when'd she become a War-hawk? Hey Sage, want some?"  
Sage shakes his head. "Sage , is something wrong?" I ask worriedly. I hat to be suspicious, but with a symbiot on the loose.  
"No, just tired. Kento, should you really be eating that? Did you ask Mia?"  
"Uh, well, no..."  
"We don't live her anymore, you can't just eat all you like. You should've waited until Mia got here and asked."  
"Whoa, mental note: Sage gets cranky when tired."  
"And so does everyone else. Besides, it's true, Kento shoulda asked Mia."  
"Aw, man, why's everybody harpin' on me all of a sudden?"  
"Do you people _always_ act this way?"  
"No, normally, we're worse."  
"...And these are the people who defeated Talpa. Unbelievable."  
"Hey, did you guys hear that?"  
"Hear what?"  
"I can't hear anything over Kento's eating!"  
"Hey!"  
"I heard it too. It must be Mia's jeep."  
"Let's go see!"  
Everybody except Tyria rushes out of the kitchen to the living room. Sage and I make it outside but Kento, Cye and Rowen get stuck in the door frame. The three fall to the ground as Tyria pushes them forward. She smiles as she walks out side over top of the three fallen Ronins.  
Mia gets out of her jeep, sees the scene before her and shakes her head. "Mia, I'm so glad you're..."  
Tyria wraps one of her coils around Mia's waist and lifts her up off the ground. "tyria, what are you doing?!"   
"She could be a symbiot!"  
"But her jeep..."  
"...Wasn't here when we got here, but Meiun would be smart enough to drive away and come back, and to hide any trace of her coming. That would explain why no one found anything!"  
"Are you accusing Mia of..."  
"No, I'm accussing Meiun. Mia, speak now and prove yourself."  
"Tyria, let go off me!! What's gotten into you!? Guys, stop her! Let me go!!!" Mia is lowered to the ground and then releases slowly. Death hisses quietly, then says, "Sssomething isss not rrright. Mia, we arrre sssorrry. Asss we sssaid to Sssage..."  
"You did this to Sage to?" Rowen raises an eyebrow.  
Death clears her throat. "...Asss we sssaid to Sssage, we arrre edgy. You sssee, Mia, a sssymbiot landed sssomewherrrre nearrr herre and we fearrred you had been capturrred."  
"Listen, everyone, it's getting really late. Mia ,can we all bunk here for the night?" Mia nods. "Great. I wouldn't wanna leave you alone with the symbiot loose around here. Everyone, we're phoning home. Make up some excuses, or somethin'. In the morning, we'll wait for the symbiot to come to us. No one goes anywhere by themselves. 'Cept the bathroom. Everyone, take their old rooms. Mia, you should sleep in the attic with Tyria, it'll be safer."  
"Ok."  
Rowen slaps Sage on the back, "Guess we're roomies again, eh buddiie?" Sage only shrugs.  
"Hey, Cye, room-mate, guess you can make supper, eh?"  
"Kento, you just ate! Besides, I cooked Sunday. And Saturday. It's Rowen's turn."  
"On the other hand, I did just eat, I think I'll just go straight to bed." Tria watches our whole 'happens everyday Rowen cooks' routine with amusement.  
"Oh, come on, I'm not _that_ bad."  
"Yes, you are."  
"Oh, and how would you know?"  
"We were in your home-ec class."  
Everyone falls silent. The Ronins all look at Sage. "Sage, you're s'pposed ta say, 'Let me remind you, first, you burnt the ice-cream, second, you electrified yourself with yogurt and third, you burnt down the class room. Hello-o?"  
"I'm going to go to bed now. See you all tomorrow."  
"Well, somebodies in a pissy mood." Evryone looks accusingly at Tyria.   
"Don't look at me, I was being pleasent."  
"is anyone actually planning on eating what I cook?" Tyria raises her hand but Cye pulls it down. "Guess I won't cook then."  
"Good. Saves on damages to Mia's kitchen." Cye states.  
"Even Rowen doesn't want to eat Rowen's cooking!" Kento exclaims. Everyone breaks out laughing except for Mia.   
"Listen guys, I had a busy day today, and now I'm going to bed."  
"Ok Mia, we'll be quiet."  
"For once." Cye adds. Everyone goes into Mia's house and makes their phone calls. Then, everyone splits off to their rooms.  
I normally share my room with WhiteBlaze, but he's not here. He's probably worried sick about me.  
When I get to my room, I hear a noise at my window. I transform to my under armor and approach carefully. I don't open the window incase it's the symbiot, and I look out into the now dark world.  
WhiteBlaze stares back at me. I smile and open the window. "WhiteBlaze! Man, you musta traced me here. Come on in, bud." I close the window quickly after he's through.  
  
I knew something was wrong when my room-mate took up less than two hours in the shower. I got seriously scared when he passed on meditating. He decided to stay in his room instead of comming outside to spar with us.  
Ryo went into town with Mia's jeep and came back with some more food and Uli.  
Right now, Tyria is whoopin' our asses royally. We are all transformed fully and right now she has us up in the air, our weapons scattered wildly around the ground.  
Currently, she's taken to zooming Kento around and making airplane noises.  
We are all laughing like crazy, including Tyria and Uli. It must be hard making airplane noises while laughing. Sounds like the plane's engine is about to bust.  
Then, Sage finally came out of the house, followed by Mia and WhiteBlaze. He raised an eyebrow.  
Tyria finally broke out laughing so hard that she drops us all and falls to the ground herself. "Hey, Sage, wanna join us?" I ask hopefully. Maybe he's in a batter mood now.  
"Yah, Tyria was teaching Kento how to fly." Cye adds.  
"Guess he finally crashed." Ryo comments.  
Around her laughter, Tyria manages to choke out, "Guys... stop... please... my... stomach's... starting... to... hurt!"  
"Shoulda thought of that before you decided to turn me into the little airplane that could."  
"Couldn't."  
"So Sage, wanna join in?" Cye asks again.  
"I wonder if Tyria's ever gonna stop laughing?" Ryo thinks out loud.  
"Yah, we got her good this time." I remark.  
"Yo, Sage, answer me."  
And at that moment, Sage gets a strange look in his eye. "Sssurrre. Arrrmorrr of the Eclipssse, Dao Jiki!" He transforms into an armor that looks exactly like Halo, except it's coloured entirely black. Sage turns his attention to Tyria, still trying to catch her breath from the major attack of the giggles she had, unaware of Sage in this strange new armor. Uli runs infront of him.  
"Wow, cool armor Sage! Where'd it...ow!" Sage backhands Uli, who flies backwards into Tyria.  
"Whoa, Sage, what are you doing?" Ryo yells.  
"Calm down."  
"What's gottin' into you?!" Kento helps Uli up while the rest of us glare at the guy we maybe don't know as well as we thought we did. Mia walks over to Sage and puts a hand on his shoulder.  
"Sage, what's wrong? Just tell us, and we'll help..." Mia says soothingly.  
He knocks Mia flying away from him and into Ryo. Tyria, totally unafraid, most likely because evryone knows that Sage is totally head-over-heels for her, walks right up face to face with the Warrior of Wisdom "Listen, Mister, what in Hell do you think..." He knees her right in the gut as hard as he can, the knee blade from his armor going through her armor and cutting into her flesh. She falls to the ground, clutching her stomach in surprise.  
"Sage! Stop it!" I yel. What's wrong with him? I move forward to help Tyria when she mumbles something only I'm close enough to hear. "Dispair..."  
  
Da da.... (Freaky music ensues.) Welcome to...the Eclipse zone. Well, I'm happy with that installement, I LOVE the airplane thing. I was in french class last year when I wrote that. That's right, last year....Well, more like half-a year ago....my roughs are way further than what I've typed. When I first sent Chapter one of Death and Destruction in to des arcanes, swear to god, I was half-way done the rough for the third story... then, production slowed down with the introduction to high-school, and now that I have seventy-million side projects, many of which wil come in under some of my other aliases then Tyria. (Hint hint, SD) .? Anyway, yah. I still have one more fic for today until I'm totally caught up with what I promised to send in...so ^_^ Well, Ta for now!  
Tyria 


	4. Dispair Uncovered

Chapter 4  
Dispair Discovered  
I _would_ remind you again about mind-to-mind, but it doesn't seem to happen in this chapter. I love this chapter, it's funny. Strangely enough, about half of it is in Uli's POV. Go figure. Enjoy!  
  
The searing pain in my jaw keeps me still for a while, so I just watched. My one eye isn't working so well.  
"Dispair? Tyria, what'd ya mean? Tyria? Tyria!" Rowen turns her over and lifts her up. When he begins backing away, I gasp. I can see that Sage's armor actually went through her armor. She was bleeding pretty bad.  
I didn't think Sage'd ever hit Tyria. It's obvious he likes her, even to a seven year old like me. Then again, I didn't think he'd hit Mia or me either. This just isn't right.  
A patch of black ooze fills the gash in Tyria's stomach. She stands up straight, without the help of Rowen. She hisses violently. I guess Death is in control now. "Dissspairrr, rrreleassse Sssage and flee orrr elssse!"  
"What, and allow myssself to be exterrrminated like that pathetic Dessstrrruction?!?" What? Sage is talking like Death, clicking and holding his Ss and Rs.  
"I am honourrrable. Rrreleassse him now and you live. Rrrefussse and sssufferrr the sssame fate asss Dessstrrruction!"  
"You darrre thrrreaten me?! Die! Lightning...Clap....Ahhh!" THen he starts talking like himself again. "No...I...won't...let...you...Arghhh!!" Then the symbiot takes back control. "Sssorrry, morrrtal. You had yourrr chance." He smiles at Tyria. "I'm going to enjoy killing thisss one. Lightning...Clap...Sssunderrr!!" His sure-kill knocks Rowen away from the weakened Dark Lady of the Dynasty.  
"And now to finsh you off, sssisssterrr dearrr! Black Void of Dissspairrr!"  
"Ssstarrr Sssworrrd Ssscrrream!"  
The black beam and the blue beam meet in the center. After a moment of struggle, the black wins and sends Tyria flying. She catches herself herself with wings. She looks really beat up but she manages to land safely. "Rowen!"  
"But Tyr..."  
"You trusted us before. Aim for the helmet."  
"All right. Arrow shock wave!!" Rowen's arrow splits the black helmet in two. Sage's unrully hair fell into his right eye. He looks angry. That's strange. In a fight, Sage normally never looses control.  
"God, why'd it haveta be a symbiot? Now we have to fight Sage."  
"It hits hard."  
"Ya, Uli, but we hit harder."  
THen, something really strange happens. Death oozes out of Tyria and she powers down. "I can't believe I'm going to do this... I'm gonna need a tetanus shot after this. Will someone keep him busy?!"  
"Why, what are you going to do?" Ryo asks"If I tell ya now, it won't work. Just trust me and try not to feel too nauseous."  
Tyria runs into the tree-line.  
  
Once in the woods, I begin making my way slowly, watching Jiki/Sage all the time. I hear, "Flare up now!"  
Damn. That sent Sage flying backwards. I start running. The twigs and branches whip at me and a few tangle in my hair. I don't really care, I can brush them out later. One really large branch rips a tear in my jeans, scratching my skin a little, just enough for it to bleed.  
I am _NOT_ looking froward to what I have to do. I'm going to play with Dispair's...well, dispair.  
After this is done, I'm gonna spend, like, three hours in the bathroom and everyone else be damned!  
I'm parallel to Jiki/Sage now. He stands back up. C'mon, I need him to move closer to the edge of hte woods. Closer, damnit, closer!  
"Super wave smasher!" Dispair dives out of the way. He's a few feet away from me now. He stands up. Here goes...  
I walk up in front of him and put my arms around his neck. I lean forward and kiss him deeply on the lips. Nasty, eh?  
Let me explain cause this might seem a little random and I don't want you thinking I've gone insane. Death figured out that since it's totally obvious he likes me, he must 'dispair' because it's equally obvious I don't like him.  
Meaning, to get rid of the dispair Jiki's using, I have to make it seem obvious that I _do_ go for him, even though I don't. Gradually, the black of his armor fades away into the normal green as Sage regains full control. The green Halo helmet s lying on the ground where the eclipse helmet pieces had been.  
We stop kissing. I step back quickly as Sage falls to his knees as Jiki begins oozing slowly out his mouth.  
Kissing Sage wasn't half as bad as I thought it would be... "Cye, get over here."  
"What, gonna kiss me too?"   
"No, but if you don't get over now, I'll kick your ass. Get over here before Jiki reinfests."  
Cye walks over. A look at everyone else. They all are wearing identical expressions of disgust on their faces. Ui has his face buried in BlackBlazes Flank. I'm pretty sure I could hear him saying, "Ew...ew...ew...ew..."  
Cye takes off his necklace and places the shiny, light blue stone in the black symbiot. "Trust."  
The high-pitched scream that follows as Dispair shrivels makes us all fall to our knees in pain. the scream ends as the dust is blown away. After I stand up, I look around. Everyone is staring at me. "What? Well, excuse me for saving his life! Anyone have a tooth brush and tooth paste? Or at least gum?"  
Everyone breaks out laughing except Sage. He doesn't look amused. "You're a stronger person than us." Ryo comments.  
"Why?"  
"No one else here would kiss him, for _any_ reason!"  
"Gee thanks, Ro. So caring. And you're supposed to be my best-friend."  
"Yah, your best-friend, not your boy-friend!"  
"Ew! Rowen, this is the last time I'm telling you this, I AM _NOT_ GAY!!"  
"Ya, we just had an obvious..."  
"...And undoubtably disgusting..."  
"...Display of that fact."  
Sage blushes. Kento exclaims, "Don't remind me!"  
Sage blushes deeper. "Hey, considering how much you eat for breakfast, I'm surprised you're not the size of Mia's house." I...defend? Sage. Kento doesn't reply and looks away instead.  
"Uh, Tyria...?"  
"Don't get any ideas, blondie."  
Sage's blush returns. "NO! I wnated to thank you for saving me."  
"Oh. Sorry. Hey, where'd Death go?"  
"What?!"  
"She's my friend, I can't just leave her alone! She'll die!!" Sage looks down to the ground at mutters something to himself. I just ignore him.  
  
Well, that was thoroughly nasty, wasn't it? So, Tyria's confused, Sage's embarrased, Uli's disgusted and Sendo's missing. This fic ain't over yet! Happy 2001! Ta!  
Tyria 


	5. Domuzude

Chapter 5  
Do-Muzude (Doomsday)  
Okay, if I recall, this is the last chapter in this story, then I can move onto the third fic. You don't want to know how many I have, trust me on that one. I'm trying to remember what it was gonna be named... Lookin' through the big pile of papers now.... Oh cool, glowy!!....So that's where Chibi-Sephiroth went... Now that I've gotten into school work from grade three, I think it might be in a different pile of who-knows-what. I'll be right back... Ok, is it a bad thing when you've forgotten why you titled something? It makes no sense to me... Let's start this again. From what I know, and any of this could be changed in a moment's time, Story 3 should be called "The Destined", story 4 should be "Tundra", story 5 "Eternal Night", story 6 "Eternal Fire" (Stories 5 & 6 are sorta a duology...), story 7 "Walker's Power", story 8 "Walker's Fall" (Another duology-ish thing), story 9 (there's a lot, eh? I have tons of stuff story boarded.) "Voyage", story 10 "Prophecy" (guess what this'un involves, eh?) And 11 & 12 are "Mistakes" and "Mistaken", respectivly (Another Duology...) Not much, eh? I have more, but not here with me, so yer saved. Now, for the Do-Muzude...  
  
Everyone was still giving me funny looks and I was about ready to slap'em all except that I was worried about Sendo. Where'd she disappear off to...  
"Mia, what are you doing?" Uli asks suddenly, snapping me out of my reverie. I turn around to see that Mia has Cye in a headlock. I get a sudden pit in my stomach. Oh no...  
"Ok, Mia, you can let go of me now." After Cye gets no responce for a minute, he questions, "Mia?"  
"No, Torrrent, we do not think that would be wissse. " Mia clicks after the last remark. I was right. I get into my Under-Armor. "Doom! What did you do with Death!?"  
"Like we'd tell you morrrtal ssscum. We may be usssing thisss pathetic body, but we arrre ssstill sssmarrrt enough to win thisss battle. We have no rrreassson to injurrre any of you, only my sssisssterrr, Sssendo. If Torrrent helpsss us to accomplish ourrr goal, then we will leave you all in peace." Her coils spread out and wrap around Cye, and she releases her arm from around him.  
"Ro?"  
"Sounds logical to me."  
"Do you promise to leave Mia?"  
"Yesss, once Death isss dead, I have no need forrr thisss pathetic vesssel. I can find much betterrr on a differrrent planet."  
"Don't listen to her, she's lying! As soon as Death dies, Doom'll reproduce and we'll have three new symbiots taking us and making us destroy each other!"  
"_LADY_ Tyria just doesn't want us to hurt her 'friend'. She's just making up flimsy excuses now! She'd be willing to kill us all just to save Death!"  
"What? Kento, you pig-headed... Death saved my life, and she's been much kinder than you towards me, and I trust her. And, I don't care what you say, I'm gonna save her, with or without your help. One thing before I go off, you all call me a Ronin Warrior, and harp 'bout how Ronins stick together. Well apparently it's a load of bunk because you just turned down a Ronin for the easy way out. Y'know, I can't use my armor without Sendo. I don't know how to fight. But I'm gonna try anyway. Screw you, screw you all to the deepest pits of hell. Armor of the Celestia, Dao Enkatsu!"  
Once I'm transformed, someone touches my shoulder. I turn to look at Sage. "I'll help you. I know what you mean. Earlier, Jiki explained it all to me."  
"If Sage is in, than so am I. I'd never leave either of you to fight alone. After all, I'm your best-bud, Sage."  
"Hey, you guys can't fight without your leader, right? I'm in."  
"Uh, hello? I'm in, but only if you help me out a little bit first..." Cye states.  
"Fine! I know when I'm out-numbered. Besides, I've never been one to back out from a good fight."  
Ryo pats Kento on the back. "I knew we could count on you, Kento."  
"Yah, well I'm one dependable guy."  
A growl from my left side. I look down at BlackBlaze. "You gonna help too?" BlackBlaze, in his white armor, roars.  
"Ya! Doom, we're gonna wipe you off the face of the planet!" Ryo yells out courageously.  
"Yeah!" Everyone yells out their agreeance. BlackBlaze yells, louder this time.   
"Let's do this!" Ryo jumps forward and uses one katana and tries to cut through one of the coils, but it regenerates too fast.  
"Sage, you attack, your No-Datchi should be to big for the coil!"  
"Right!" Sage runs over and cuts all the coils with one massive downward swing of his sword. The split ends of the coils slide back across the ground towards Mia/Doom. They absorb themselves back into Mia's body.  
"Tyria, you attack now." Rowen yells out.  
"I can't! I don't know how to!"  
"Than how come you always beat us?" Kento demands.  
"Whenever we fight, Death is in control. _And_ the wings have changed my balance, _AND_ I don't even know how to make them fly!"  
"Oh, great!"  
I snap my fingers. "I've got it! She has to have Death in some sorta container. Excuse the implications, but, I'm gonna go raid the kitchen!" Kento chuckles a little.  
"No! You witch! Stay away from there! Sendo is mine!!" Doom sends her coils all at me, even the ones holding Cye. He stumbles away and turns to face her, ready for the battle at hand. She sharpens the points so they're as sharp as knives. My left wing shoots forward on reflex, and let me tell ya one thing, it may look like feathers but it's really metal.  
Loud clangs ring out as the coils strike my wing and bounce off harmlessly, not even leaving a scratch. The the sudden balance shift caused by my wing sends me tumbling forward but I use it as a role and wind up standing. I race towards the house with Cye guarding my back.  
I finally get there. I hear a clash behind me and some starnge alien symbols flow across my scanner. Damn. I don't know how to read this damn thing. It's in Sendo's language. ~Sendo, Sendo, are you in here? Do you know where you are?~  
~Mortal?~ I can barely hear her voice, but that's what it's like when we're not attached. When I symbiot melds to you, they create a link to you that exists until one of you die. If they are on the same planet as you, they can talk to you, although it might be hard to hear.  
~Yes, it's me. Sendo, we need your help, tell me where you are!~  
~I'm in the kitchen, I think. I'm not sure. I'm in a glass jar of some sort. I can't see anything so it must be enclosed in something.~  
~I'll find you, just tell me when you see some light, ok Sendo? Just hang on.~  
I start opening every cabinet and drawer I can find. I open the door to get under the sink. ~Now!~ Sendo cries out.  
~Can you see me?~  
~See is a relative term. I am nearly blind when not in a mortal. But I think I can.~  
I pull out a jar from behind the pipe. I start to open it. ~No, don't open the jar. I have an idea. Now listen carefully, mortal...~  
I was extremely freaked when Tyria's wings reflected the 'blades'. I smile as she finally reaches the safety of the house. Now all she has to do is find Death and she'll mold with that disgusting creature again.  
Maybe after this is all over, we can teach Tyria to fight and then we can get rid of that symbiot once and for all!  
Kissing her was really great, but the fact that she only did it to save my life is sobering, but she must have been _willing- to save my life, right?  
At least this way, I can be pretty sure that if I was the last man on Earth, she'd probably go out with me. I think.  
I dodge to the left as a dagger like rope knicks my arm, not quite reaching blood. Ryo yells, "Hey, Sage, pay attention!"  
"Man, he's really out in space!" Rowen yells as Cye runs past some coils to block Meiun's path to the house. She screeches in frustration.  
"Hey, isn't that your job, Ro?"  
"Arrow shock wave!" Doom dodges.  
"Well, you didn't have to be pissy."  
Ok, Sage, stop distracting yourself. You're the one who _never_ looses it in battle. Don't start now.  
You're acting like a chika kissin' ya is the most amazing thing in the world. Tentacle headin' at Rowen's back. "Ro, behind...!"  
Rowen spins and blocks it with his great golden bow. "Thanks, Sage."  
This is bad, we're all ready getting tired by the sheer amount of tentacles, and Doom hasn't even broken a sweat!  
Do black puddles sweat? "Guys, we have to finish this quick, she's wearing us out!"  
Ryo traps a coil between his blades and manages to severe it. The piece lands on the ground and starts oozing towards Doom. Damn! Ryo gives me a frustrated look. "Sage, this isn't some Dynasty creep, it's Mia! We just have to hope Death can think of something."  
"Ya..." Cye jumps outof the way of one coil while Kento blocks another with his Naginata. "And if ya hadn't noticed, she's about to kill us!"  
Ryo winces. It hurts to have to do this to your friends but he doesn't have a choice. One of the bladed tentacles cuts through Cye's armor to his shoulder. "Mia, fight it if you can, we don't want to hurt you!"  
"Ryo..."  
"Guys, try and get closer, if we can. Pin her down. Maybe we can stop her until Tyria gets back!"  
"Jussst trrry it, Rrronin Wimpsss. Yah!" Her coils with their pointed endings whip forward and cut through Kento's knee pads, but fortunaetly, doesn't get his flesh. One coil wraps around Rowen's leg. He falls to the ground hard.  
"That's it, Iron...Rock..."  
"Kento, stop it! You'll destroy the house!" Rowen yells, being slowly dragged closer to Doom/Mia.  
"But..."  
"Ah!" A tentacle wraps around Ryo's neck and starts to strangle him. I run over and cut it with my sword. BlackBlaze bites through the one holding Rowen's leg.  
Mia screams her angre and concentrates her attack on me. The coils sink into my flesh in two or three places. Kento runs over and pulls me back, and Rowen defends us.  
While Doom is distracted by me, Cye runs up from her side and tackles her roughly to the ground. Her arms and the bases of the coils are stuck beneath her torso. Ryo runs over to help hold down the thrashing body.   
Suddenly, the last traces of Jiki fill in my wounds. They aren't healed, but they don't hurt and they don't bleed. They're sealed off, which means I can keep fighting. He'd really do anything to destroy his sisters. I'll have to get rid of what's left of him later.  
I run over to Rowen. "Hey, Ro, you all right?"  
"Yah, I'm fine, but did you check on yourself? Oh, and Cye. His shoulder doesn't look too great."  
I turn around. Cye is still pinning Doom to the ground. "Cye, you all right?"  
"Wanna check on my shoulder, _Docter_ Date? Hurts like Hell, and that's almost never a good sign."  
"Kento, you help Ryo hold Doom down. I don't want Cye's shoulder getting messed up anymore than it all ready is."  
"Sure, Sage."   
In a few minutes of careful movements, Cye and Kento switch places.  
"Let go of usss, Wildfirrre and HarrrdRrrock, orrr perrrish!"  
"Doesn't look like you're in any position to make demands, symbiot." Kento brags.  
"We're not, eh? Well, you could have fooled usss. Yah!" Kento and Ryo go flying into Cye and I. Cye yells out in pain.  
Damn. They must've dislocated his shoulder. But he was still luckier than me. He only got hit by Ryo. I'm the one who had the bottomless pit land on me.  
"How'd she do that?" Ro asks no one in particular.  
"I don't know, but we gotta... gotta stop her!" No, Ryo isn't becoming forgetful, he just hesitated because Tyria walked out of the house carrying a large jar.  
"Ssso afrrraid of yourrr chancesss that you'rrre loosssing yourrr nerrrve, Rrronin fool? Than let usss end thisss quickly!"  
The sun glinted off of the jar, making it impossible to see the contents. She disappears from view behind Doom's/Mia's body.  
"What isss behind usss, Rrronin whelp?!" One of the symbiotic cables wraps around Ryo's neck and pulls him forward until he's a foot and a half away from her. The coil tightens threateningly, then loosens a little so he can speak. "Tell usss orrr..." She screams an ear piercing scream and Ryo falls to the ground.  
All her coils retract entirely and Mia falls to her knees. At least, I hope it's Mia.   
Pieces of the broken glass jar fly, half cutting Mia and most of the rest hitting Ryo. Those that did not connect landing harmlessly on the ground.  
Suddenly, we all see what had been in the jar as Death's coils come form the puddle itself as she rests upon Mia's back. The coils dwelve into the cuts, making Mia scream out. There's a flash of black light and an inhuman scream comes from within Mia. Death, however, is nowhere to be seen. Mia looks up. She has one large, bleeding gash on her forehead and several other wounds from the glass fragments.  
"Ryo!" Mia colapses into sobs on his shoulder. He wraps his armored arms around her in a comforting matter.  
"Ok, now, someone explain what just happened."  
"Ryo, my face hurt." Ryo powers down to his under-armor and chuckles softly.  
I look at the swiftly darkening mark on Uli's cheek. "Aw, Uli, I feel like dirt...I mean..."  
"It's ok Sage. I know it wasn't you. it was the sym, uh symbi, uh..."  
"Symbiot."  
"Yah! What Rowen said."  
"Thanks Uli."  
"Wow, just like a soap. Can you help with my arm now? It still hurts like Hell-o Uli..."  
"Great cover-up, Cye!" Kento claps mockingly.  
"Cover-up what?"  
Hey, at least it worked."  
  
Ok, well, that _Was_ supposed to be the last chapter, but... No. I still have that much again to write, so I'm splitting it up. Oh, god, I came back from Ottawa today, got home at four, watched toonami until 6:00, then watched a movie and I _still_ finished it. Then again, I'm one behind schedual again. Damn. Ta!  
Tyria! (Luv' ya!)  
  
  
  



	6. Transformation

Chapter 6  
Transformation  
Ok, here's the chapter that didn't exist before today. But that's about half my Firebird fic. Y'see, I had ideas writen down, and they all sucked, soooo... to make a long story short, I forgot what I was saying so I'll shut up. Enjoy!  
  
  
Sage ignores his friends' antics and puts his hand on Cye's hurt shoulder. Cye winces. What does that looney think he's doing?  
Sage closes his eyes. He begins to shimmer. After a few minutes, he removes his hand and opens his eyes.  
His face looks ashen and his eyes seem to have lost the lavender part and were a mute gray. Sweat runs down his face. He powers down to subarmor and then kneels down.  
A tiny piece of black goo tunbles to the ground from where the gash in Cye's shoulder had been. The injury was now fully healed. The hunk of symbiot fades to dust and is blown away in the wind.  
"Euk, was that...?"  
~Sendo, where are you?~ Sage nods his head in responce to Cye's unfinished question.  
"Ewwwwwww...."  
~I believe I am stuck beneath BlackBlaze, Mortal. Er, Tyria.~ Sendo replies.  
"BlackBlaze, come here, boy." ~At least you're trying to use my name. How'd you get way over there?~  
~I do not know. Mortal-Tyria.~ My Extra-terrestrial friend admits. The others were talking but I wasn't paying much attention.  
THe big black tiger walks over and sits next to me. He changes back to white tiger form. I scratch him below the ear.  
Black ooze seeps out of the flat area of grass the feline had been sitting on. ~Ow, that looks like it hurt.~  
~Not really. I am a big puddle of goo, you know, Mortal-Tyria.~  
I laugh softly. ~You've been sharing my thoughts too long.~  
~Huh?~  
~You're starting to talk slang.~   
~Huh?~  
~Nevermind.~  
~Uhn.~  
~Sendo, is something wrong?~  
~I feel...strange.~  
~Duh. You are a big puddle that was just sat upon by a huge tiger. No offense.~  
And then, she begins to glow. "Death?" I ask quietly. No response; the glowing continues. "Death!" I yell out.   
Everybody turns. Ryo looks to see what's happening but Mia doesn't notice and continues crying onto Ryo's shoulder.  
~Mortal-T-t-tyria? I don't now what's...~ Her voice fades.  
  
I don't even know why Mia's crying, I just know that I want to comfort her. If Noi saw me right now, you just KNOW she would kill me. Well, maybe not literarily but she would dump me, and that'd be bad enough.  
I whisper just loud enough for the sobbing woman to hear, "Mia, what's wrong?"  
Some muffled sounds come through the sobbing as my responce, but nothing understandable. I guess I should just let her cry it out.  
I lift up my right hand and begin to try and comfort her. She begins to tremble, I hope she isn't getting cold. What's making her cry so much?  
The others are having a coversation, but I'm not paying much attention. Then, I hear Tyria yell out Death's name.  
I turn my head to watch. Everyone else is looking as well. Death is glowing and Tyria looks seriously troubled.   
Death rises up from the ground and begins to from what looks like a human body. She looks like a very beautiful women, only made entirely of her black substance instead of skin.  
She has raptor like talons, still formed of black goo, instead of feet. The back talon holds her up so it sorta looks like she is wearing high-heels.  
She has four arms with six fingered claws (One of which on each hand was opposable) instead of hands and her face has no duscernable features, it was a perfectly smooth surface.Some of Death's self hangs down to her waist in tendril like perodies of hair.  
She changed her claws so that the palms were facing up. She probably says something to Tyria, but I can't tell.  
The glow intensifies near her feet and begins to spread up her from. Eventually, where the symbiot had stood, there was simply a formless blur of light,  
"What's happening to her?!" Tyria yells out in anguish. The glow intensifies to be so bright that even Sage is forced to look away.  
I turn my attention back to Mia. I think her crying has slowed a bit, but I'm not sure.  
I turn back towards Death when I hear Tyria gape. Death is viewable again but instead of looking like she was made of tar, she looked like she was made of liquid mercury. She was silver instead of black. All the other Ronins were also staring in shock.  
"Mia, look."  
Mia sits up a bit and looks at the silver alien to the side of us. She smiles a little, tears still trailing down her cheeks.  
"Death, what...?" The symbiot twirls its neck around and looks at Tyria. The Lady Stryke nods. They stare at each other for a while. Tyria's eyes well up with tears and a few roll down her cheeks.  
"What's happening...?"  
"Talking," Mia says quietly, "They're talking."  
"What?"   
Mia shrugs out of my arms and stands up. I stand up next to her. "Symbiots make psychic links to their mortals."  
Death brings one of her claws over and gingerly wipes the tears off of Tyria's face. They continue to stare at each other. Tyria looks shocked, then says aloud. "Really? You would?"  
Death seemingly makes no responce. Tyria smiles. Death's body finally turns to face the same direction as her head. They stare again, this time for only a moment.  
Death does a one-hundred-eighty and walks backwards. She fades into Tyria. Sage mutters something under his breath.  
"Mia," I say quietly, so only she can hear, "Why were you crying? You don't have to tell me..."  
"No, it's all right. There are three reasons, really. First, I almost killed you guys, and you're all my friends! Second, I was...linked... to Doom when she... it hurt, I was in her mind as she died. And third..." Mia trails off, then turns to Tyria. "Tyria, come over here, please."  
"Sure." Tyria/Death walks over. "What is it?"  
"Doom, she.... well, while she was dying, she left me a message for Sendo..."  
"We arrre herrre, Mia. You may tell usss at yourrr leisssurrre." Death states.  
"I don't really understand it, but here goes. All she said was, 'Run, she comes, run Sendo. You have won and must survive. Run, she comes.' Do you know what it means?"  
Death/Tyria makes no responce. Instead, they open their wings, jumo into the air and fly away.  
"Tyria, wait!" Sage yells, but to no apeal. She disappears from view. Kento, Cye and Rowen power down.  
"Well, that was fun." Cye states sarcastically.  
"What's for supper, fighting makes me _hungry_!"  
"Kento!" Everyone intones at once (except kento.).  
"What? It's true." We all sigh and walk towards the house. "What?" A few seconds later. "Oh, come on..." A little while later...."Damn."  
  
  
Ok, so it was random, I don't care cuz after the epilogue, I'm done the second fic. And, since I'm behind schedual, I'm gonna go type it now. C&C always welcome. Ta!  
Tyria 


	7. A sign of things to come 2!

Epilogue  
A Sign of Things to Come 2  
  
Ok, here's the epilogue to Doom and Dispair.... I have nothing else to say? How unbelievable. Enjoy, it's short.  
  
I stroke one hand thorugh my light, pastel blue hair as I wait impatiently for Kimiko to return with her report, and mayhaps, a bite to eat. Rainia ruffles her feathery wings.  
"Anxious to be off as well, my comerade?" I say in standard Tessian.  
Rainia growls a bit. The translator on her left fore-paw clicks, then buzzes as it translates in its monotonic, robotic voice. "What is taking her so long? This is not like her..."  
"Patience. Perhaps she ran into... trouble." We both laugh at what would happen to the cause of the trouble.  
We both hear the flap of Kimiko's leathery wings at the same time that she lands. She drops three whole moose-sized animals with blue fur on the ground. The blood from the creatures completely coated Kimiko's white scales and huge, white, bat-like wings.  
"Great work, snake-eyes. One for each of us." Rambles Rainia's translator.  
Kimiko snarls and her translator, also on her left fore-claw, repeats, "Tobia, I have retreived your Oet."  
"Excellent, hand it to me." Kimiko strains her almost useless right fore-claw andreleases a small, wooden rod into the palm of my right hand. "And what of Contin?"  
"He tried to stop me." Kimiko explains simply in primal, guttural noises.  
"I have good news," I state, "I have located another. we shall leave after our snack." I replace my Oet in the pouch on the belt around my waist. I extend my claws and lift up the carcass of the smallest one. It is as large as me. Kimiko and Rainia were al ready digging into theirs. "...Then the fun will truly begin."  
  
There, short and not sweet. I just ran out of Coke, guess I'll have to resort to Sprite. *Sigh*. We all now where my talent really comes from, caffeine addiction. See ya in the 3rd Ronin fic. C&C always appreciated. Ta!  
Tyria 


End file.
